Whatever Happened To
by tubazrcool
Summary: Cloneserpents' challenge - what's happening to our Harry in the evil universe? My reply: strange things!
1. Dreaming?

Early one morning, just as the sun peeked over the horizon, Harry Potter woke up in a very good mood in a bed that was not the one in which he had fallen asleep the night previous. For one, he could make out red sheets that reminded him eerily of blood. And for two, he was experiencing the strangest sensation ever.

His face was squashed between two very comfortable pillows and he could feel something -- rather someone -- sucking on his member. Maybe he had fallen asleep in his dream and woken up to a different one. Yes, that was it. His Occlumency lessons were helping his reveries become more lucid (and his sub-conscience just happened to know what would put him in a good mood after he had a nightmare about . . .). He felt a wonderful spasm in his loins and moved his head ever so slightly, nestling into the pillows. Then he arrived at the conclusion that the two pliable mounds on either side of his head were not, in fact, made from cotton, but flesh.

'Are you awake yet, Harry?' The voice was gentle, familiar, yet he couldn't place it. A hint of brazen huskiness and a dash of slight submissiveness seemed uncharacteristic in what would otherwise have been an easily recognisable voice. Accompanying said mystery-voice was a blatant thrusting of more of her supple breasts into his face, resulting in Harry wondering how happy he would be if he died from the suffocation of boobs.

Regretfully, he was unable to test his hypothesis that he would indeed die a happy death, as said mystery-voice woman snuggled downward so that she could kiss him full on the mouth. And wow, did she know how to kiss! He instinctively raised his right hand (his lower region was lying supine, but his torso was twisted to his left, you see) and cupped her face closer to his. Harry Potter concluded right then that, as he was undoubtedly in a dream, he would take complete advantage of the situation in which he found himself, kissing the woman with all the lust (trust me, a blowjob can bring out those types of feelings in any guy -- even our precious Boy-Who-Lived), love, and magic he could muster. It was then that Harry felt something strange. It was a pulsing within his chest that exploded through his body (but not through his cock, you sick-minded people); his mind went a little fuzzy for a few moments, but afterwards, it had never been clearer. He was surprised at his own stamina (for someone who had only had solo practise, he was doing shockingly well for his first blowjob, even if it was a dream).

He opened his eyes to survey his surroundings, but everything was blurry. He realised he needed his glasses, but not necessarily at that moment. The woman he had been kissing had short hair that framed the shape of her face well, though her distinct features were still unclear to him. He looked down at the woman giving the big BJ and, although all he could see was her bum (and it was blurry, at that), he knew exactly who it was. Every time the girl had walked past him in Hogwarts, he and every other guy who was straight gazed at her bum until it was out of sight. It didn't matter that, in Hogwarts, she had clothing over that deliciously attractive bum; what mattered to Harry James Potter at that exact moment in time was that Luna Lovegood was sucking _him_ off, and providing him the sight of her glorious bum, stuck up in the air, baring all for the world to see. He changed his mind and decided that he did need his glasses after all and, looking around for them, grabbed them off the nightstand. Once he had put them on, he saw Luna's bum for all its worth and smiled his ecstasy.

Turning to look at the woman on his left, he forced himself to mask his stupefaction as he stared into the honey-brown eyes of none other than Hermione Granger. He had to admit to himself that her hair looked a lot better that way, and that it really did frame her face well. Not to mention, she was nude and possessed the most glorious bosom in all of Christendom.

'Do you see something you like, my dear?' she asked sulkily in a very teasing voice that was quite becoming on her.

All Harry could do at that moment was smile even wider in response to her query. Then he remembered that Hermione liked her men eloquent. 'Oh yeah,' he said emphatically, the grin never leaving his face. He was very proud of himself for having actually said something because all that was going through his mind were ellipses dots extending on into infinity.

The grin slowly left his face when he noticed Hermione looking at him as if she were momentarily confused. He wondered what could have possibly had her stumped -- I mean, this was Hermione Granger, the cleverest witch of her age. Whatever it was, he deduced, it must have really been a puzzler. But he ran out of pondering time as Hermione pushed him gently onto his back and straddled him.

And . . . the grin was back. 'Wow!' The sight of her glorious flesh-mountains aroused him so much, he could start to feel his orgasm building. Which brought him to another sad moment. With Hermione on top of him, he could no longer see Luna's perfectly curved arse bobbing in the air. 'Hermione, dear, your blocking my view.'

She shook her head slightly with a small grin of her own gracing her features and rolled off him. 'Perhaps I could improve the scenery?'

It was then that Harry Potter knew TPTB were atoning for all the wrongs in his life for Hermione slowly crawled across the bedding and positioned herself behind Luna. 'Luna,' she called sweetly, 'I'm going to rim you now.'

Harry wasn't quite sure what Hermione meant by "rimming", but he didn't think it was good news for him since, immediately succeeding Hermione's firm declaration, Luna stopped sucking him off and licked her lips. But then the morning went uphill after that as the only thing Luna was doing was answering Hermione -- with a wonderful tongue kiss. Then Luna began to suck Harry's cock again.

But what kept Harry in ecstatic glee was that Hermione's tongue was now licking the cleft of Luna's arse. She wordlessly and wandlessly summoned a tube of gel and dabbed some into Luna's bum. He saw Luna give a slight squirm as whatever was in the gel activated. Hermione then proceeded to shag Luna's bum with her tongue, causing Luna to moan excessively. These moans however, while pleasing to Harry's ears (especially since they were the result of Hermione "rimming" Luna), caused certain vibrations to shiver through Harry's body.

The next thing he knew, he was shooting his semen directly down Luna's oesophagus and could feel Luna swallowing it down hungrily. After Luna had coaxed every last drop of nectar from him, she lifted her head and licked her lips -- this time, there was no mistaking the wanton desire lurking behind the normally dreamy expression. 'Oh, Master, Hermione's tongue feels so good shagging my bum.'

Harry, after just experiencing the most powerful orgasm of his young adult life, was surprised at his sudden yearning for another romp. You see, the young wizard had never been spoken to in such a manner and hearing the title come from a beautiful young witch (who had just sucked him off into oblivion, I might add), he couldn't help feeling randy again when Luna referred to him as "Master." All of these sexual feelings and frustrations finally had a vent and the recipients couldn't have been chosen better if he himself had been on the appointing committee.

Harry continued to watch the two witches participate in the unusual (but must-be-repeated-and-often) activity. After focusing on Luna for a while, Harry returned his attentions to Hermione and enjoyed watching the witch's tongue dance on, thrust in, and swirl around Luna's arsehole. He was particularly fascinated by exactly how Hermione's tongue seemed to loosen and tighten as it moved in and out of the blonde's bum. The black-haired wizard could see Luna's cunny dripping with honey and he hastily positioned himself under her so that he might return the favour and lap it up.

The first few tastes of her sticky sweetness sparked something in Harry he hadn't known existed -- the overwhelming urge to repeat Hermione's tongue-actions in the blonde's pulsing cunny. Almost as if he knew how to do this instinctively, Harry lifted his head while firmly grasping the svelte lower waist of Luna and pulling her toward him, allowing him more access to her secret spot. He yearned to find her actual secret spot; just as he thought this, he felt most peculiar as he felt his tongue lengthen and slide around searching, as if it had a mind of its own. Of a sudden, Luna clamped her thighs together with Harry's head caught between them, blocking his aural sense from picking up any sound. The walls of her cunny were pulsating and sucking his tongue further into her. He could feel Luna's body, slick with hot perspiration, undulating in his hands in rhythm to his tongue slithering within her. It was then that he became aware of the fact that he needed to swallow, as a torrential downpour of Luna's juicy cream gushed into his mouth in a flood of ecstasy.

After a good five minutes of untangling themselves from each other and much satisfied kissing from all three participants, the "golden" trio collapsed on the gigantic bed pleasurably satiated. 'Nargles!' exclaimed Luna dreamily. 'You've never done that before.' And she promptly fell asleep, snoring quietly.

_Before_? He had never remembered having this dream before (and trust me, a bloke would remember). He was just about to respond to Luna's question, but Hermione began talking.

'Well, I just thought I'd repay you for all the wonderful rim jobs you've given me. Hell, you've gotten so good, I can just lie there. Of course, then I don't get to dominatrix you, but you take the good with the bad.'

Harry had rather frozen in his position on the bed, where he was looking straight up at the ceiling, pondering the very meaning of this. But he was soon interrupted from these musings as well, but this time, it was from a very nude woman entering the room, carrying a tray bearing a nice, healthy breakfast. And the nude woman just happened to be none other than Tracey Davis. Though she was from Slytherin, and Harry detested Slytherins, he decided to let bygones be bygones as her very perky breasts jiggled while she walked toward him.

'Here you are,' she said sweetly. 'Will that be all?'

'No, it most certainly won't be all!' Harry had been shocked by Hermione's assertive tone. 'Your breasts have me all hot and bothered again, and I need to suck on them. Get on the bed!'

Tracey very willingly, and enjoyably it seemed, complied with Hermione's direct order. Then the wizard beheld a spectacle so grand, his member saluted in attention. And if it wasn't hard then, it most certainly was when he got sight of Hermione's bum. It wasn't as sublime as Luna's, but then again, no one's could compare with Luna's.

'Hermione, could you be a dear and stay in that position. I would really like to bugger you.'

His very naked self crawled to hover over Hermione's and prepare her for entry, but then he noticed the tube of gel Hermione had used on Luna earlier. Though it was upside down, he could make it out as _Harry's Bum Mint Foaming Gel_. There was even a picture of him on it with his thumbs up. _Strange_, he thought, _I guess the dream provides everything_.

He grabbed the tube and quickly read it; finding that it cleans the witch's special area, he remembered Hermione's application technique and repeated it on the brunette witch. Tracey let out a moan as Hermione squirmed much like Luna had (however, Tracey had moaned as Hermione had bit her nipple slightly upon the gel's effect).

It was then that Harry had decided to become a bit adventurous with shagging and slid his massive man-meat inside Hermione's hot, wet cunny. It slid in smoothly (and Hermione began suckling the various bits of Tracey with a little more gusto). He thrust into her a few more times , thoroughly enjoying his first official act-dictating-he-was-no-longer-a-virgin (even though it was all just one big wet dream).

'Harry dear,' came Hermione's new-but-oh-so-sexy voice. 'I thought you said you were going to bugger me.'

'I did say that, didn't I? Allow me to make amends.' He took his impressive cock entirely out of Hermione's beehive and thrust it into her bum. The honey from her excitement acted as a very slippery lubricant and allowed Harry to thrust into her bum easily. Then he got into a rhythm of one thrust into her bum, one in her cunny, one in her bum, one in her cunny. Soon she was cumming like crazy (and Tracey was voicing her approval rather loudly -- it was echoing and the sounds of her moans filled the cavernous rooms -- as Hermione's ministrations became rougher). Harry just kept thrusting into her despite the torrent that was pushing him out. Hermione was shuddering and was almost cannibalistic in her ravishing of the much-pleasured Tracey Davis. Only when foam, drool, and cum threatened to drench the bed and drown them all did Harry finally explode inside Hermione's bum -- the only opening that wasn't expelling fluids (until then, anyway). In between Hermione and Tracey's gasps of wanton desire and exhaustion, Harry thought he could hear singing. Directing his head toward the noise and following it to its source, he could practically swear it was coming from Hermione's toes. He could even see little musical notes floating above them, popping like bubbles when they went too high.

Both Hermione and Tracey were unconscious and Harry was feeling very proud of himself. He, too, drifted off to sleep, even though he was reluctant to leave the gooey haven of his dream.

Luna awoke then. Gazing around longingly at the wonderful sight and activities she had missed, she decided to make up for the wasted time. She spotted Hermione's bum oozing with what she knew all too well was Harry's special energy shake. Sucking the brunette's bum dry, and then the brunette's cunny (with much slurping), and then Tracey's cunny, and then finally Harry's big, hot, throbbing summer sausage, she collapsed on the bed. If anyone had walked in at that particular time, they would have heard Luna muttering something about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.


	2. Theory

Harry awoke groggily, knowing he was going to open his eyes and he would see the reality of Dudley's old room, filled with the regular assortment of broken objects and dented furniture. There were even the old broken remnants of a once rather nice-looking dark-green sofa that Aunt Marge's dog Ripper had mostly consumed. He finally decided to face the unspeakable and was shocked to find himself in the huge cavernous room of his dream. Three unconscious, beautiful, and nude women were lying on the bed; one brunette was actually on top of a witch with strawberry-blonde hair.

He could hear the blonde talking in her sleep, though her voice was slightly muffled. But he distinctly heard her sigh, 'blibbering humdinger.' _Okay_, he thought to himself, trying to rationalise what was happening. _If this is a dream world, then I've been sleeping longer than the Dursley's would ever allow me to. So . . . this is apparently real._ Taking a few deep breaths, he continued. _That means that Luna is currently right beside me and Hermione is straddling Tracey with her face on the Slytherin's left breast. Well, Hermione's clever, she'll figure this out._

He poked said sleeping brunette, but when that was to no avail, he adventurously tweaked her twat.

'YOWZA!' she exclaimed, quickly sitting upright on the bed. Though her exclamation was loud, it woke neither of the other two unconscious witches.

'Yowza?' repeated Harry. 'Where are we? In a comic book? Anyway, I need your help.'

After her slight blush at having said such a ridiculous word, she straightened and tilted her head to the side. 'With what, Master?'

'First, why are you calling me Master? Second, seriously, where are we? And thirdly, is this all one big dream?'

While Harry was rattling off his three problems, Hermione's head tilted completely to the other side. She decided Harry must have been joking. Her first conclusion that the man before her was an impostor was immediately disproved with a glance at his package (which caused her to answer the questions without looking away from his massive instrument).

Besides, Polyjuice Potion would have failed to produce the scar, being that it wasn't a birth defect and received when he was little over a year old. And the fact that he hadn't had anything to drink during their long lovemaking proved that Polyjuice Potion was definitely ruled out. And, come to think of it, he did look a little less muscular than usual, though he still had the most enormous piece of man-meat.

'Well, I am in your harem, which is why I call you Master. We are in your secret hideout. And this isn't a dream, it's real life.' She let out a sigh (the sight of his impressive organ did that to her). 'Which makes you about the luckiest guy in the world,' she finished, leaning down to deep-throat him. That always put him in a good mood.

However shocked Harry was at having Hermione take his entire length and girth into him (and that was a lot for any body to be able to do), he quickly recovered and gently slid her off him.

'Hermione, however promising that sounds, I need to know what's going on before you distract me again. You're very good at that, you know.'

Hermione looked sorely put out, but then came to the conclusion that the faster she thought of the answers, the sooner she get to suck off Harry and drink his man-juices. The idea of this brainy, kinky game turned her on more. And the fact that Harry was denying her pleasure for knowledge made her all the more desperate and determined to resolve things.

She got up and looked around for her wand, which had fallen off the bed due to the earthquakes they had caused during their small orgy. Picking it up, she flicked it once to dress her and once more to summon her robe.

Harry stood transfixed when Hermione had given her wand its first flick. It was then that he saw her wonderful body accented with leather. 'Hermione, dear,' he ventured while she put her arms into the sleeves of her robe and began fastening it. 'Hurry and figure it out, because I have some very naughty things I would like to do to you while you're wearing that.'

Hermione gave a smirk and walked toward the door. 'Oh, and Harry,' she called to him, turning around. 'If you have any more questions, you can ask Luna or Tracey. If they're not sure, I'll be in the library.' She opened the door and shut it behind her.

He nodded and decided to quiz Luna on the more trivial things, such as who was trying to kill him, who else was in his harem, and the date. Poking her, his face fell when she opened her eyes; he would have liked to have seen her exclamation at having been jolted awake by her clit being pinched.

'Nargles, Harry?' she asked sleepily, yawning a bit.

'Yes, Luna . . . nargles,' Harry responded. 'Speaking of nargles, what day is it?'

'The first of August, year 1996,' she answered. 'Why do you ask, Master?'

'Just wondering,' he said, thinking that maybe TPTB had granted him this universe as a birthday present. _Wait a minute_, he thought, _that's it, an alternate universe!_ He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room before it struck him that he had no clue where the library was. He spotted a man, facing away from him, standing watch. 'Sir,' he called.

Cedric Diggory immediately turned around and bowed at the sound of his boss's voice, a blush coming to his cheeks as he caught sight of Potter's nude form.

'Cedric?' Harry was in disbelief; if Cedric was still alive in this universe, then maybe it was possible that Sirius was as well. Forgetting his nudity, he threw his arms around Cedric, a part of his guilt escaping him, knowing that Cedric was still alive somewhere. Then he felt it. Cedric's clothing was making direct contact with his body, and the thought came to him that he had neglected getting dressed, having never really woken up in the nude before. He gently removed himself from Cedric and mumbled something about putting on some clothing.

'Wonderful idea, boss,' Cedric said, slightly embarrassed. 'I'll return to my post, then?'

Harry nodded, slightly bewildered at how this universe was so different from his own; well, they didn't call them "alternate" for no reason. He wandered back to the door out of which he had previously rushed and spotted Luna draping some clothes over her arm and picking up a wand.

'Ahh, there you are. I was wondering when you were going to return. Here are your clothes and your wand.' Luna transferred the wand to Harry's hand and gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek (she was a little too exhausted to do anything else). Harry eyed the wand in his hand curiously. It wasn't just that it looked different, but it felt different as well, in a good, powerful kind of way. He had been so absorbed in studying the wand, he hadn't realised that Luna had already dressed him.

'Thanks, Luna. Do you mind directing me to the library?'

'Which one, Master?'

His face fell and he shrugged his shoulders. 'I'm not sure, Hermione didn't specify.'

Luna gave a smile. 'Follow me, then.' The two walked out of the room, leaving Tracey to sleep and breakfast to spoil. They wound their way through the castle; Harry had given a wave to Cedric when they passed him, to which the guard replied with a respectful nod. As they walked through the numerous corridors and climbed up and down a few staircases, Harry couldn't help but take notice of how very comfortable he felt in the clothes. They were of a soft material, and even more surprising, they fit like a dream; he didn't have to thread rope around the loop holes and tie them to where they scrunched up like he had to do with Dudley's pants and the shirt didn't extend to just above his knees. Luna had even tucked in his shirt for him – how thoughtful of her.

Luna finally stopped and opened the door to a comfortably-sized room lined with shelves upon shelves of books. The only spot on the wall that wasn't filled with books was home to an ornate fireplace. A low table in front of the fireplace had furniture surrounding it on the three sides not facing the stony depths. Luna smiled brightly up at him. 'This is your personal library . . . or rather our Harry's personal library. Follow me again.'

This time the trek was shorter, but just as confusing. When Luna opened the double doors that led to the second stop, Harry's jaw literally dropped. The room was twice and a half the size of his library. All the walls were lined with books and there were even shelving units placed symmetrically around a low table and couch. The table was occupied with neat stacks of books; the stacks were on both sides of the surface of the table, leaving a break in the middle.

'This is Hermione's personal library.'

'Yes, Luna, I can see that,' Harry marvelled, still aghast at the wealth of knowledge that towered above and surrounded him. Harry could indeed see Hermione sitting on the couch and his mind got distracted for a moment (the sight of her fleshy mounds pressed up and together with a few strips of leather covering only bare essentials did that to him). _Hell_, he thought, _the leather barely even covers that_. The black material crossed a tantalising X on her stomach and joined the circle of leather that fit snugly on her hips. He remembered an almost-too-small triangle that barely covered her crotch and left it up to his imagination as to how that connected to the single strap that stretched from her waist's circlet downward.

_Damn these thoughts_! He could feel his member bulging against the pants and his mind subconsciously registered that they must have been specially tailored to accommodate him in both his relaxed and excited states.

The book Hermione was reading was settled on her upper thighs and shielding his favourite area of hers from view. He walked over and plucked the book from her hands, closed it and leaned against the back of the couch, his gaze roaming freely and his mouth watering excessively.

'You look absolutely delicious right now,' Harry said.

'Why, thank you, Master. However, I think the agreement was figuring out the problem now and sex later.'

'Plans change, Hermione. Besides I think the answer might lie in some sort of alternate universe theory.'

'That makes sense. But then whatever happened to – well, he's probably in your universe. Er, Harry, here's a question. Would you say your universe is a good place?'

'Well, there's a tyrant in England by the name of Voldemort and the relatives I live wi – with which I live during the summer are completely horrible and neglecting, but I think most people are happy. Though the Ministry is complete shit; there are corrupt officials and greedy politicians, and the Minister himself is incapable of running the government. He was elected on some sort of fear factor, I think. People were just looking for someone to rally behind, but he was already in office when he was proven a coward. Of course the only reason I know most of this is because our version of you is just as much a bookworm, though not as much a kinky babe, as yourself.'

'Obviously she never saw your impressive man-meat.' The comment was dismissed half-heartedly, though the previous conversation was still present in her mind. 'Well, now that we cleared the problem up, we can begin with the sex.'

Harry's member was protesting its loose restraint and Harry quickly freed it by taking off his pants. His shirt soon followed and walked around the couch, setting the book on the table, amazed at his dexterity in not dropping it during the divestment of his clothing. He proceeded with the sexual activity by hungrily tracing his fingers on and around Hermione's stomach. He trailed them sensuously up to the cleft of her breasts, working them towards the leather straps. With the slightest provocation, the glorious mounds of flesh that were Hermione's boobs tensed to pop the straps off, one hitting Harry underneath the chin.

'Now that wasn't nice,' he gently admonished. But he could tell by the redness that flooded her cheeks that she was embarrassed enough. 'While we're off topic, why did you want to know how things were in my universe.'

'Well, the reason I wanted to know was to clear the little bit of conscience I have. You see, our Harry has a bit of justification streak. If he doesn't think something is for the good of the people he finds a solution that works best. In your case, the corrupt government poses a problem to society. It's good you're not too fond of the officials because our Harry has most likely killed them off.'

'WHAT????'


End file.
